tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
One Artist To Another
Log Title: One Artist To Another Characters: '' Solus Prime, Starlock ''Location: Decagon - High Council Pavilions Date: ''12/29/2019 ''TP: '' Enigma Search TP ''Summary: Starlock comes across Solus Prime at work, and gets some information from the source. As logged by '' Starlock Solus Prime is back at the Decagon, working on the Space Bridge. Last time she was here, her efforts rejoined Cybertron with the lost colony of Caminus. What wonders will she be introducing next? Even though some view her as almost a god, Solus is on her knees with her hands buried up to her elbows in ancient wiring like any other low-level transporter technician. Starlock was walking through the area, headed for the Stellar galleries to look through the files she'd gathered in regards to the Enigma Optimus had asked her and Glyph to look into, Datapad full of the files in one hand, sketchbook in the other.. She isn't paying much attention so when the mini-bot trips on the large space-bridge wires.. She falls flat on her face with a yelp, the datapad and sketchbook scattering on the floor with her glasses... Like a classic bookworm.. Shel ets out a low grumble before pushing herself up. Solus Prime sits up, withdrawing her long arms from the wiring and giving Starlock what might be a blurry smile. "Here," she says gently. "Let me help." With her extensive reach, Solus collects Starlock's dropped items and hands them to her. Solus remains sitting back on her heels so she doesn't tower over the much smaller femme by standing up. Starlock blinks and accepts the much larger femmes help and gives a nod in thanks. "Thank you, sorry about that, I should of been watching where I was going." She'd say with a slight apologetic bow, she'd get her glasses back on before shuffling her old sketchbook under the datapad. Starlock Takes a moment to look at Solus prime and puffs a cheek as she tries to look for the words regarding everything, last time she saw her, it was after they had come out from the vaults. She'd scratch at the back of her neck, as she looked to the space bridge. "..Tune ups?" She'd ask with a tilt of her helm as she looked over to her. "Upgrades," Solus Prime explains. "I'm trying to get into contact with my lost Titans. I reconnected with Caminus's, although he himself seems beyond communication - I might need the assistance of a city-speaker. Metroplex is on Earth but has lost most of his memories of his time on Cybertron. Calyhex is here, I think - there is a city named after her, at least - although I might have to go visit her in person." Starlock blinks again and oohs in excitement! "Ohh, I've heard of a couple of them, mostly from those native to the planets from which they are on, but never have passed or been on the planets myself, the natives I've met have either been other spacers, or those drifting from station to station within our sectors, which are you attempting to contact now...?" She'd say, before looking a bit embarrassed and withdrawing slightly. "...Err, sorry." She'd cough and looked down at her datapad, finials falling back, as she started mentally kicking herself. "All of them, ideally," Solus Prime answers. "And you don't have to be sorry. Curiosity is a great asset, and I'm happy to see it's still of abundance in the future," she smiles. "Mal used to joke that our generation might be the last worthwhile creative force on Cybertron, but I'm happy to see him wrong. From two lines of consumer and military goods you have developed a vast myriad of art and personality." Starlock lets out a chuckle. "I like learning... and Mal?" She'd ask tilting her helm, scratching at her cheek. "I don't see why we wouldn't, we're rather free thinking individuals, capable of doing and making things outside of our alt-modes... sure there's a lot of programing and the like that can be tampered with that can change who we are but.. Doesn't that, make the process all that more heinous?" She'd start to muse, before shaking her helm and getting back on track. "....Ehh.. ramblings aside... There is actually something I'd like to ask you about." "Oh, sorry. Amalgamous Prime," Solus explains. "And about what did you need to ask?" Solus asks with some curiosity of her own. Starlock takes a vent to calm herself, compose herself even, and looks down to her datapad. "So... The decepticons are looking into getting their hands on this.. mythical object called 'The Enigma of combination' which to a lot of the stories I am finding, say it was made by you?" She'd ask, giving a light point. "I was wondering if you could tell me which of these stories are true? and what it may actually do, as to know what we should expect if they do get their hands on it.. Which, maaybe bad, considering Megatron's a little bit ah.." She glances away cringing. "Psycho?" She'd say, looking back with a tilt of her hand and a gesture down of her open palm. "..Pyra Magna, I think her name is, one of the Camians that came through the space bridge, also mentioned it by name, and that they were looking for it, but really haven't said anything passed that." "Ah, yes. The Enigma," Solus Prime muses. "A bit of a mystery even to me," she chuckles. "I wanted something that could bring minds together - help bridge the differences that were dividing us even then. But the first attempt created a monster, and... well, I gave it to the High Programmer to study. I'd hoped to hear back from him but then I got zapped and now I'm here," she says with a shrug. Her expression darkens. "I hate that that mech took noble Megatronus's name and is sullying it across the galaxy," Solus grumbles, ignoring the fact that the Fallen did plenty to sully it on his own. "As for the Torchbearers... it is indeed their duty to recover my artifacts and secure them away from the likes of Megatron. I won't be on Cybertron forever," she warns cryptically. Starlock hems. "...From what it sounds, and all the information I have here that.. it comes off a lot like.. proper combiner tech?" She'd ask, with a raised ridge, it didn't take much for her to figure out that Solus was eventually, going to likely leave for some place like Camius. thinking, tapping her fingers a crossed her sketchbook in thought... Maybe she could skip Wheeljack all together.. No, no that's rude, don't do that. "Indeed, I am sorry about that..." She'd glance away and frown, and give a light bow. "All I can hope is.. we stop him, and keep him from doing more damage... Though that thought.. does make me wonder why Maxmio was trying to egg on that misunderstanding." She'd muse, glancing up at the ceiling and muttering. "'Combiner tech,'" Solus Prime repeats thoughtfully. "We didn't have that back in our time, although it seems like your Megatron did manage to hack together something similar to what the Enigma creates organically." When Starlock mentions Liege Maximo, however, Solus's gaze glances up sharply. "Don't waste too much concern on Maximo," Solus says darkly. "You just leave him to us," she continues in an aggressively threatening way. Starlock nods. "I think.. we also have our own version, as my...lover, First Aid, is also part of a team of combinders that act similar, given, a lot more stable, than the Decepticons though..." She'd puff her cheek, and nods slowly, a little converend. "Alright." She says not... totally trusting that, after all, if something was going to go wrong and doom and destruction was going to come their way? Oh boy was it ever! "Thank you for the Information.. It should help me with the report I'm going to need to write." She'd chuckle. "I hope you don't mind this librarian turned medic asking so much... Done.. alot for us already." That she has.. Just fuels Starlock more /not/ to ask. Solus Prime's anger disappears as quickly as it darkened. "Again, the search for knowledge is something to cherished, not discouraged. You're not bothering me. Although I may have to pause our conversation for just a little while until I can figure out what's wrong with this Space Bridge. I can't rest when I'm untangling a problem. I suspect you might understand what that's like," she smiles. Starlock chuckles, and lets out a sigh of relief. "Completely.. I've been doing that since I returned to this planet... Still have a dozen more on my list, like how to get back a set of set of forged medical-bot hands from an assassin, or attempt to completely rebuild them as close as possible." She'd huff, and thinks, walking over, and looking down at the bridge, looking at what she had been working on. Solus Prime looks up. "I might be able to help with that," Solus says with a smile. "But for now... the bridge." She gives a nod to Starlock, and then dives right back into the ugly mass of ancient wiring. 'GAME: Starlock PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty.''' "...I wouldn't be opposed, if you're offering." She'd tap at her sketchbook. "I have.. sketches... I've made attempting to figure out such." She'd smile, kneeling down beside the open space bridge port, looking over what Solus was working on, before pointing her much smaller hand to a specific spot. Category:Logs Category:2019 Category:Enigma Search TP